Calm Confusion
by LunaTheDragonSlayer
Summary: Jason was just a normal human boy. So why, WHY did he wake up in the world of SKYRIM? Now this weakling kid must somehow survive in the world of bandits, thieves, and heroes. With the help of mysterious Khajiit Saavi-Kaia, Jason must somehow survive. There's no Dragonborn, no dragons, and no apparent way home. Just how did this crybaby kid end up here anyway! Rated T for blood
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Tip of the Blade**

Jason wearily opened his eyes. His head hurt and his vision swam.

He sat up, and instantly a horrible nauseous feeling came over him, and he almost fell over again. One hand clutched his head, and the other his stomach, and he breathed slowly to try to overcome the dizziness. Finally regaining himself, he looked around him.

Where was he?

All around him were towering trees that blocked his view of the sky. Most looked to be pines, and some of them had snow still stuck in their uppermost branches. Through a few of the trees he could see a large opening, but for the most part trees surrounded him on all sides. He could briefly glimpse patches of bright blue sky, and a hawk cried out overhead before sailing away. The grass was green, and patches were covered in more snow, while others had wildflowers peeking up in protest. Birds called to each other from the tops of trees, and a butterfly fluttered past lazily.

Jason swallowed. Just a few moments ago he was sitting at home. How did he get in the middle of some forest? He faintly remembered feeling suddenly sleepy all of the sudden…

"You there. On your feet."

Jason turned to see the tip of a sword pointed toward his throat. He froze, carefully and slowly lifting his hands in the air to show he meant no harm. A large gruff looking man was holding the sword, a large gash running down the side of his face. He wore a tattered tunic with a thick brown fur and leather boots. The sword looked chipped and worn, but still very deadly. The man's hair was ragged and dirty and stretched past his shoulders. Another man and woman stood behind him, both dressed in similar clothing, though the woman's hair was cut in a fierce Mohawk, and the other man was bald. Both had axes at the ready.

Jason shakily stood, his eyes never leaving the blade of the sword.

"Give us everything you got kid. Now," the gruff man said, probably the leader.

"I-I don't have anything," Jason stuttered. What the heck was going on? First the strange change in scenery, then random bandits?!

The woman snickered and walked over to him. She circled him, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She poked his shirt and then tugged at the cloth. "Such strange garments…where are you from boy?" she asked, snarling.

"U-um…Brooklyn…." Jason said. Her eyes narrowed.

"This is pointless, just kill the whelp and then check for gold!" the bald man shouted, and the leader smiled.

"Always preferred it this way anyway," he said, a wild look in his eyes, and he grabbed a fistful of Jason's shirt and hoisted the boy up in the air. Jason kicked and squirmed, but the bandit's grip held firm.

"Let me go!" Jason yelled, and the man smiled, pulling his sword back, laughing.

Jason squeezed his eyes shut. This had to be some horrible nightmare, this couldn't be real!

What kind of place is this that people kill kids like him so guiltlessly?

Suddenly, there was a swift whooshing sound, and the bandit leader screamed in pain and dropped his sword and Jason. Jason fell to the ground, hard, and winced. He scrambled backward, away from the man who was now clutching his sword hand and screaming in agony.

And arrow had been shot clean through the man's hand.

The woman and bald man drew their weapons, looking around them with wide wary eyes and no regard for their fallen comrade.

"Show yourself!" the bald man commanded, but almost immediately another arrow sailed toward him out of nowhere. The man howled, clutching his wounded shoulder. The woman's eyes filled with anger, and she swung blindly, yelling and shouting. Jason scrambled backwards as the woman's wild movements edged toward him. His eyes met hers, and she charged him, screaming.

Out of nowhere, a form dove into the woman, knocking both figures to the ground. The woman and the figure wrestled back and forth on the ground, until finally the figure slammed its fist into the woman, and the woman went limp.

The two men from before whispered something illegible and in pure terror, and then tore off into the woods as fast as their legs could carry them. The figure stood, bringing the woman up by the neck as they did, and leaned in close to her face.

"Get out," the figure snarled, and the woman's face twisted in horror. She was released, and immediately the woman ran after her friends.

Jason watched in horror as the figure straightened, its back to him, and then slowly turned.

Jason gasped as he stared into two golden eyes.

It was a woman.

But she was _not_ human.

Soft short grey fur covered her face, and dark almost tiger stripes were along the edges. Her nose and eyes were that of a cat, but her mouth was human. Small black braids of hair hung along the sides of her face except for one long strand, and two cat-like ears pocked out of her hair. She wore some sort of armor that covered up most of her figure, but what skin was visible was also covered in fur. Her paw-like hands gave way to wicked claws, and her legs looked powerful and sleek. A long thin tail twitched behind her, and she stared at Jason as though he were a mouse.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, and Jason stuttered. Her voice was thick with an accent he was unaware of, but it was light along with having a slight rasp to it. It took him a while before he was able to answer.

"N-no…I don't think so," he said standing shakily, but still keeping his distance from the strange woman. "Who…who are you?"

The woman turned away from him, inspecting something on the ground, and Jason wondered if maybe she hadn't heard him. He was about to ask again, but suddenly her cat ears turned toward him and she looked at him from her crouched position out of the corner of her eyes.

"Saavi-Kaia," she answered.

"Save Kia?" he said somewhat confused, and her tail flicked in annoyance.

"Saavi-Kaia is Saavi-Kaia. Is boy stupid?" she asked.

Jason blinked. Something in her tone suggested that it was an insult, but it was asked like a genuine question, and once again Jason was unsure of what to say. Finally, he just shook his head. Obviously this woman, whoever she was, wasn't going to hurt him or she wouldn't have saved him.

"Thank you for saving me," he said as she stood again.

The woman turned, staring at him with her golden feline eyes. "You do not need to give thanks for saving. Life is something that is not so easily acknowledged with gratitude."

"Um…Ok?" Jason said, and she turned and started to walk off. "H-hey wait!" he said running up to her.

"What does boy want?" she asked, clearly annoyed. "You do not owe Saavi-Kaia anything. Go home."

She started forward again, and Jason grabbed her hand. She turned around, snarling in his face, but for some reason Jason was no longer afraid of her.

"Please, I don't even know where I am! I don't know how to _get _home!"

Saavi-Kaia stared at him. Her golden eyes looked him up and down, until finally meeting his eyes again.

"Where are you from, boy?" she asked.

"My name's Jason. And I'm from Brooklyn. Where am I?" he asked.

She cocked her head to the side. "Where is this Brooklyn? I have not heard of it. It is far from Elyswhere?"

"Elyswhere, what….no, I don't understand, where am-"

She growled. "You are in Skyrim boy! Now release Saavi-Kaia's hand or you will face its claws!"

She jerked her hand away from Jason, and he stared at her, his face in shock and fear.

"S…Skyrim?" he stuttered. "But that's a video game!"

She growled. "Video game? Boy is making no sense! Saavi-Kaia has no time for this, she is very busy!"

She started forward again, and Jason felt a horrible aching feeling fill his chest. He was completely alone.

How could this be happening? Skyrim was a video game, not some place that someone can go! He had never actually played the game, but he had heard of it from his friends. He didn't know how to get home, he didn't know how to survive; he didn't know anything!

And in all honesty, he wasn't strong or brave, or anything that a person needed to be in this situation. He was afraid and scared and wanted to go curl up in a corner and cry. He was picked on constantly for his thin figure, timid nature, and occasional stutter. How could he possibly survive in a world that was not only fictional, but littered with bandits and other dangers? He had never even played the game! He shook in fear, his whole body trembling.

"Please…" he said softly, and her cat ears swiveled around to pick up his voice. She didn't turn, but he knew he heard her.

He looked up at her. She was the only one he had. He had only just met her, but she had saved his life. He knew nothing about her…

But she was all he had.

"Please…I don't know what to do…." he said quietly. "I can't get home, I don't know anyone here…"

She stared at him, and he bit back tears. God, he really was a pathetic wimp. His shoulder shook as he held back his fright, and he fell to his knees.

He heard her sigh, and suddenly he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see her staring at him intently.

"Can boy hunt and fish and scavenge for food?"

"What?" he asked, his voice cracking, and her tail flicked again.

"Can boy hunt and-"

"Yes. I mean, I can fish, I haven't ever really been hunting…"

"Can you carry things and ride fast and stay quiet and hidden?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Can boy travel and run and fight if needed?"

"Y-yes…"

She blinked, her yellow eyes menacing. She spoke slowly, and her third person accent vanished for her next sentence. "I will allow you to travel with me until we can find your home. But you must hunt and carry some of my things for me. Understand? You cannot be weak. You must be strong. I cannot promise that we will find your home, but I travel all over Skyrim. If there is a way for you to get home, we may find it." She straightened, and stared at him directly in the eyes. "This is all I can do for you."

Jason stared up at her and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

She grunted, and turned.

"I just have one more question…"

Saavi-Kaia sighed, irritated. "What is it now boy?"

"Can I just call you Kaia?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Basics of Survival**

Jason followed Kaia (when she finally agreed to let him call her that) and she led him to where an old horse was grazing lazily on some grass. The horse looked old and frail with age, and held a lot of weight and supplies on its back.

"Boy can ride with me until we get to Whiterun. I was going to buy a new horse anyway, so you can ride Dusty," she said patting the horse gently. He nudged her, and then whinnied.

"Um, Kaia, could you just call me Jason? Boy's kind of insulting…" he said swallowing.

He could have sworn he saw her smile, and she wordlessly mounted the horse. She outstretched her hand to Jason, and with a bit of struggle, he finally got on successfully behind her. The horse grunted under the sudden weight, and Jason grabbed onto Kaia tightly.

"We're going to have to get you new clothes Jason," she said. She said his name slowly, as if the word was foreign on her tongue. "Your current ones are…not very useful. And supplies for you will be needed…" She growled a bit under her breath. "Jason better be worth it…you cost many septims…"

Jason laughed. "You sound like my dad!"

Kaia snapped the reigns, and Dusty took off in a sprint. They raced through the forest, and Dusty masterfully maneuvered over fallen trunks, branches, and rocks. It took a while for Jason to notice that it was Kaia controlling the reigns that resulted in the horse moving so quickly and so smoothly.

The scenery blurred past, until suddenly they burst through the forest, and Jason's gasped.

For a place supposedly fictional, it was beautiful. They were now traveling along a dusty path that weaved around rocks and hills. Beautiful green grass stretched as far as the eye could see, and looming mountains covered in snow towered in the distance. Flowers bloomed in random spots, and grass gave way to rocky riverbeds and gushing streams. The sky was a bright blue, and a hawk cried and flew past.

Jason had to remind himself to breath. It was unbelievable. He even saw a _mammoth_ stomping around in the distance!

"This place is amazing…" he said, and Kaia turned her head slightly over her shoulder.

"Hold on tight Jason, we have to go fast past giant camp."

"Giant what-whoah!" Jason cut off as Kaia cracked the reigns again and Dusty sped up to a full blown gallop. He grabbed onto Kaia, and her eyes narrowed.

"Do not sit on tail!"

"Whoops! Sorry…"

Dusty's speed did not wane, and Jason looked to see them speeding past a rocky clearing with three towering mammoths, a large bonfire…

And two very nasty looking creatures. They towered over the trees, and had a large tree trunk slung over their shoulder like a club. Their faces curled into a scowl as Jason and Kaia passed, and for a moment Jason thought they were going to toss those tree trunks at them, but then Dusty had completely passed the camp, and the creatures disappeared from view.

"What _were _those things?!" Jason asked, and Kaia growled, her fur prickling.

"Giants. Despicable beasts that travel with their mammoths. They leave people alone for the most part, but if you so much as take a step near their land, you're as good as dead."

Jason gulped. "T-that bad?"

She looked back over her shoulder again, slowing down Dusty to a slow but steady trot. "Do you not have giants in Brooklyn? Where is this place that you speak of?"

Jason sighed. "Unfortunately, a long ways away from here I think."

* * *

When Kaia and Jason finally reached Whiterun, it was almost nightfall. She gave Dusty's reins to the stable-hand and a handful of golden coins. She talked to him for a while, but Jason couldn't make out what they were saying. The stable-hand pointed to something ahead of them, and Kaia thanked him and walked over to Jason. She looked very irritated.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, and Kaia scowled, her tail flicking back and forth again.

"Stupid Whiterun guards…forbid Khajiit to enter city! Kicked us out…said we're dangerous thieves…" she was muttering and grumbling so fiercely Jason wondered if this was something that was maybe a soft spot for her. He even noticed that she had subconsciously unsheathed her claws in her anger.

"I don't understand…" Jason started, but Kaia had already started down the road, heading the direction the stable-hand had pointed. Jason ran to catch up to her, and Kaia looked back over her shoulder, her eyes still ablaze.

"Stay behind Kaia, do not ask questions, and do NOT touch ANYTHING," she spat, and Jason swallowed.

They walked up to about where the city walls were, but instead of going through the gate, Kaia exited off the path and approached a group of tents. They looked scraggy and pieced together by various materials, and as the sky grew darker, the light from their campfires grew brighter. Jason was about to ask why she had taken them there, but he decided against it when he saw the figures sitting around the tents.

They all looked like Kaia. From what Jason could understand, he assumed that they were "Khajiits."

"Khayla," Kaia said approaching one of them. A woman turned, her feline face instantly turning to a smile.

"Saavi-Kaia! It has been long time!"

Kaia smiled. "Much too long Khayla."

Khayla gestured toward the fire. "Come, sit!"

Kaia followed Khayla to the campfire, and Jason trailed behind. The other figures turned at their approach, and they all warmly smiled at Kaia. Apparently Khajiits keep in touch. Jason also felt their feline eyes on him as well, but he tried to just ignore them.

But no matter how hard he tried, he could feel it. It had nothing to do with his clothes, or the fact that he wasn't from around there.

It was the fact that he wasn't one of them. And if he wasn't one of them, then he was a stranger.

One look from Kaia though, and they seemed more at ease. They even welcomed him to sit with them and offered him food. He was about to take some, but a sharp look from Kaia and he drew his hand back.

Right. Don't touch anything.

"So what brings you to Whiterun sister?" a male Khajiit asked, and Kaia's smile turned to a frown.

Kaia's eyes flickered over to Jason for a second. She lifted her cup to her lips, and then swallowed. "I need a horse and boy needs clothes. I need you to help me get in. Those infernal Whiterun guards won't let Khajiit in city."

"Thinks we're all thieves," Khayla said with a scoff.

Another Khajiit woman laughed from the other side of the fire. "They right in your case Khayla!"

Khayla snarled and Kaia laughed.

"Who is he?" Khayla asked, gesturing to Jason with a flick of the tail.

Kaia remained silent, staring at the flames of the fire. "I saved him from bandits."

The male groaned, something that sounded an awful lot like an exasperated meow, and he leaned in close to her in a whisper. Whatever he said next was ineligible to Jason. He seemed to almost be scolding Kaia, but Kaia's gaze never left the flickering flames.

"Hey boy."

Jason turned to see an elderly Khajiit in the shadows of one of the tents, beckoning him to come closer. Jason shot an uneasy glance over his shoulder at Kaia, but she was whispering harshly back to the man. Jason swallowed, and approached him.

"Y-yes?"

The man's eyes gleamed. "Want to buy some Skooma?"

Jason blinked. "Um, I don't…"

The Khajiit outstretched his hand and Jason leaned forward when suddenly a firm jolt jerked him backwards and sent him falling to the ground, landing hard on his butt.

"Ri'saad! He is just a boy!" Kaia growled at the older man.

He looked away from Kaia's sharp gaze, smiling sheepishly like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Never too young for a little bit of good old Skooma…"

Kaia frowned, yanking Jason to his feet. "I told you not to touch anything!"

"Yes! It is boy's fault, not Ri'saad's!" the Khajiit said from behind Kaia, and she turned, shooting him a glance. The older cat closed his mouth and looked up at the sky. "Ri'saad being quiet now. He'll be good."

Kaia sighed. "I do not know why Khayla puts up with you…" She turned back to Jason. "Come, we are leaving."

Jason nodded, avoiding Kaia's sharp accusing gaze.

"You said Khajiits…your kind, aren't allowed in the city. How are we supposed to get in?" Jason asked.

Kaia smiled widely. "You might end up being of greater use to me than I thought boy. Khayla said Khajiits are allowed inside; under one condition.

Jason swallowed, nervous about her tone, but listened closely as Kaia told him her plan.

* * *

**Well, here is chapter 2! So far I've had great reviews, thank you all! I'm really taking my time with this story, so the posting times may be a bit irregular, and I aplogize for that. However, I am SUPER excited for this story, and I hope you all look forward to several twists, and (of course!) cliffhangers! Please review and give me some tips, advice, or just your opinion of the story! I would love to hear it! And please be gentle with flames...I like help and advice, but not meanness. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Whiterun**

"Halt! You there! Khajiits are not allowed in the city!" a guard said when Kaia and Jason approached. Kaia was dressed in her previous attire, but this time she pulled a dark hood over her head, and her gaze was to the ground. She nudged Jason with her foot, and he swallowed. The Khajiits that Kaia knew had supplied Jason with temporary clothes. They were rather extravagant, even for the world of Skyrim. Jason started to wonder where the Khajiits had gotten them…but then he decided against it.

"This Khajiit is my servant. I'm a nobleman from a distant region, and have important business with the Jarl," Jason said, lifting his head like Kaia told him to.

The guard stared at Jason, unsure whether to believe him or not. In a sudden stroke of luck however, a large caravan strode up to the gate, and the other guard called for help to check it.

"All right, go on in, but keep an eye on her! Khajiits are all thieves and liars if you ask me," the guard said waving them forward. Kaia's fur bristled, and Jason gulped, practically dragging her through the gates and away from the guard.

As soon as the gates closed behind them, Kaia threw off her hood. "If guard tries to insult Kaia again, she will scratch out his eyes!"

Jason shuddered. "Come on Kaia, we made it in at least!"

Kaia turned, crossing her arms. "True. Jason did well. Come; let us get you real clothes. Those will not do well for fighting."

"Shouldn't you keep your hood on? In case the guard sees you?" Jason asked as Kaia walked proudly through the streets. She snorted, her tail swishing behind her.

"Guards in Whiterun too blind by threats of 'war' and 'bandit camps' to worry about Kaia once she is in the city. As long as I keep my claws clean, they won't bother me," she said over her shoulder.

Jason nodded. "Sure, I guess."

Jason followed Kaia as they made their way through the medieval town. It was strange. Everything about the town looked different. The houses were made of wood and thatched roofs, the streets were dirt or stone, market places held stands with merchants selling fresh produce or jewelry, and children ran through the streets; weaving around guards in leather armor, mercenaries with gigantic swords and shields, and women walking from one shop to another.

But at the same time, everything was the same as the world Jason was from. Everything looked different, but everyone acted like they would in modern day times. Businesses, mothers, kids…different atmosphere, but same aura.

"Boy! Quite gawking!" Kaia scolded, and Jason was startled out of his awestruck gazing. He hadn't even realized that he had stopped walking to stare around him.

"C-coming Kaia!" he shouted, and scurried after her. She hissed and her tail started flicking.

"Do not say my name so loudly!" Her sharp eyes shot from side to side, scanning around them. "Some people do not like me, Khajiit or not."

"O-Ok…" he stuttered. The world of Skyrim was still so new to him. He wondered what could have happened that made Kaia so cautious to have her name called out. After all, he really did know nothing about her.

But once again, Jason was caught between trusting someone he barely knew, or being alone in a _place_ he barely knew.

"Jason! Move your feet boy!" she growled again.

"S-sorry! I'm coming!" he said, matching his stride with hers. Her tail flicked back and forth in annoyance.

"What is Kaia getting herself into…" Kaia muttered under her breath, but she still waited for the boy to catch up.

Jason smiled. Kaia knew nothing about himself either. If she's willing to go out of her way for him, then why was he so hesitant with her?

* * *

After walking around a bit longer, Kaia stopped at a small shop. A woman was bent over a fiery pit protected by stone, swinging a hammer down on an anvil with a loud clang, over and over again. As Kaia and I approached, she glanced up. She set the sword she was working on in water, steam billowing out afterward. "Something I can help you with? I may be a woman, but that doesn't mean I can't forge with the best of them."

Kaia pulled something out of a satchel around her waist, and dropped it on the hammering table in front of them. The sound of clinking coins could be heard through the soft whoosh of fabric that they were contained in.

"The boy needs fitted armor. Light, preferably. Give him something flexible, probably leather. Also, he'll need something to fight with…"

Kaia turned to Jason. "What do you prefer boy? Bow, sword, mace?"

Jason swallowed. "I…I don't know, I…I haven't really ever fought before…"

Kaia stared at the boy, her fierce eyes seemingly looking right into him. It was almost as if with a gaze she could discover all of his secrets. Not that he really had any.

Kaia turned back to the blacksmith. "Give him an iron sword and hide shield. Also, make an iron dagger. That should be a start at least."

The blacksmith nodded. "The weapons you can have now; I'll put them in a satchel for him. The armor he will need to be fitted for, which might take a while."

Kaia turned to Jason. "Do what she says. I'm going to go rent us a room at the inn. I'll be right back. Stay. Put."

Jason nodded quickly, and Kaia flashed what looked to be the faintest trace of a smile. Or it could have been a grimace. But then she turned, and walked off toward another building.

"What's your name?" the blacksmith said, and Jason turned around to face the older woman.

"Um, J-Jason ma'am," he said, outstretching his arms so the woman could take his measurements.

"Where are you from?" she asked, sorting through materials.

"It's…a long ways away from here."

"Not in Skyrim?"

"N-no…"

She looked up at him and smiled warmly. "Listen child, you do not have to be so skittish. If you do not want to talk too much about it, I'm not going to pry. In these dark times, everyone has a secret or two."

Jason smiled. "Y-yeah."

"All right," the woman said standing. She brushed her hands against each other to shake off the dust. "I have everything I need. It should be ready for you in the morning. And here comes your friend now."

Jason turned to see Kaia walking up. "Our room is ready. Let's go."

Jason nodded. He started after Kaia, but then paused and turned over his shoulder. "T-thank you by the way."

The woman looked surprised that he had thanked her. "Of course! You should be thanking her, not me," she said gesturing toward Kaia. "She's the one who paid."

Jason turned to do just that, but Kaia's eyes narrowed. "Do not thank me yet boy. I did not say you were getting these things for free."

Jason swallowed. Something in those sharp eyes and harsh tone startled him, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he nodded, and followed Kaia inside the inn.

* * *

Jason yawned, rolling over and squinting open his eyes. Soft morning light streamed in from an opening near the ceiling. Wooden walls surrounded him, and a small wooden table held an apple, a cheese wedge, and a few loose coins.

Jason closed his eyes again, biting his lip. He was hoping that this was all a horrible dream, and that after he went to sleep he would wake up to see his old life. His old life with his dad in their little worn-down apartment. He'd wake up to the smell of burning toast and the sound of his dad whistling some song out of key.

There was nowhere else in the world he would rather be.

He was just about to close his eyes again, to envelop himself in his memories of him and his father, when suddenly something knocked into his head.

"Ow!" he said, wincing and sitting up. He rubbed his forehead, and turned to see Kaia take a big bite out of a red apple. Her pointed teeth bit almost the whole thing in half with one bite, and she pointed behind Jason.

He turned to see that she had thrown a green apple at him, presumably hitting his head. Jason picked it up and held it cupped in his hands, but didn't eat it. He was still feeling pretty melancholy.

Kaia stopped, looking at him curiously. She walked over to him, her steps soft and Jason realized she wasn't wearing her shoes yet. Her head appeared in his vision as she bent down to look him in the eyes.

"Kaia did not throw apple hard enough to hurt. Why is Jason sad?" she asked softly.

Jason realized with a start, that he was crying. Now that he had realized it, he couldn't seem to be able to stop. His shoulders shook. He was such a baby, but he couldn't stop.

"It's…it's my dad…I….I miss him…..I just want to go home….." he said, biting his lip again.

He expected Kaia to scold him for being such a crying baby, but instead she sighed and put her hand on his head. Her claws were retracted, and her hand was soft. She patted his head, ruffling his hair like one would fur.

"That," she said softly, "Is nothing to be ashamed of. Hold onto this Jason. No matter what happens, take your hope and never let it go. In Skyrim, if you lose your goal, you have nothing. No matter what, put that first." Her smile turned to a rather scolding frown. "So stop crying boy, no room for sad Jason."

Jason laughed, wiping his eyes. That was the Kaia he knew.

* * *

Jason walked out from their room, this time after changing into the armor Kaia went and got for him that morning. It fit all right, but it definitely wasn't what he was used to. The sword, shield, and dagger frankly scared him to death, but they fit all right into his bag/satchel that the blacksmith had made him. At least he didn't really have to think about them much.

Kaia looked him up and down, a smile pulling at the side of her mouth. "Boy looks nervous. Chin up Jason; you must at least act like you are strong," she said brushing past him.

Jason started to smile, but then stopped. "Hey, what do you mean _act _like I'm strong?"

Kaia laughed, and Jason ran to catch up with her as she walked out of the inn. He squinted as the bright morning sun started to rise into the sky. A few other people had already started to make their way into the city, and shops were just starting to open up after a long night.

"Listen boy, I'm going to get some last minutes supplies. Potions, food, everything we will need. I won't be gone too long, all right? Stay close, and stay out of trouble. Don't mess with anything, and don't touch anything. And stay away from the palace."

Jason nodded as Kaia listed off all the things he couldn't do. It wasn't like he planned on doing anything bad. He probably would just sit in the shade of this building and wait. Kaia nodded, and she walked off, looking over her shoulder at something in the distance. But then she disappeared around the corner, and Jason sighed.

"Hey, wanna play tag?"

Jason turned to see a younger boy, maybe about eight years old, smiling up at him.

"M-me?" he asked.

"Unless you don't want to," the kid said shrugging. "You just looked bored. And tag is a lot more fun with more people."

Jason laughed, and two other kids appeared behind the boy. "All right, I'll play."

The girl smiled mischievously. "All right, you're it!"

The three kids erupted into laughter, and scattered in three different directions. Jason chuckled, chasing after them. "You better run!"

The girl he was chasing squealed, and ducked away from his grasp. Another boy shot behind him, and he tore after him. He reached out, and his fingers barely grazed the boy's arm. "Dang it! All right, you better run!"

Jason turned, running down random streets. He looked back over his shoulder to see the boy running after him, laughing.

He swerved around an alleyway, leaped over a bridge, and jumped over a small stone wall that was falling apart. He glanced over his shoulder to see the kid disoriented and trying to find Jason. Smiling, Jason continued along, walking up a path that led up a hill to some sort of structure at the top. Jason's steps slowed when he reached the top, his mouth dropping open in awe. It wasn't a structure. The whole place was made out of rock, and looked like a giant eagle. A fiery forge sat underneath it, and the shadows it cast looked ominous, but at the same time, regal.

He probably shouldn't be up here, he thought, and he started back down the mountain when he saw a weird looking stone. It seemed different from the others around it, like it was a secret door of some sorts…

"Hey, just what do you think you're doing up here?!"

Jason spun around to see a man trudging up the hill, his face in a scowl. He had black hair that hung just above his shoulders, and he wore a strange armor that Jason couldn't identify.

He was in trouble.

The man approached him. "Well?!"

Jason swallowed. "I-I was just…I didn't mean to….I mean I was just-"

"Enough, stop stuttering! This isn't any place for children to be!"

Suddenly something appeared in front of Jason, guarding him.

"Leave the boy alone Vilkas," Kaia growled. "He is with me."

Instantly Vilkas's mood changed. His eyes grew softer, and his scowl disappeared to a sorrowful frown. "Hello Kaia."

Kaia ignored him, turning her back to him, and Vilkas looked down in…shame?

"Get away from there Jason," Kaia commanded with a stern voice, and Jason immediately obeyed. Something in her tone was…odd. Kaia looked back over her shoulder at Vilkas, and Jason had a feeling she was no longer talking to him.

"It is best not to stay long in the presence of beasts," she spat, and Vilkas winced. Then his eyes grew furious, but he did not speak. Instead, he spun around on his heels and stalked back down the hill.

Kaia watched him go, and an emotion passed her face that Jason could not identify. It looked like it was a mixture of longing and pain.

"Hey…Kaia, are you all right? Who was he?" Jason asked.

She broke her gaze, and peered down at Jason, her own eyes blazing in fury. She grabbed his arm, yanking him away from the rock and the place in general. "We need rules," she hissed, and Jason swallowed.

"First rule: Do. Not. EVER go to the Companions. Second rule: When Kaia says stay close, stay close! And third rule," she said, releasing his arm after they were a good ways away. She looked him straight in the eyes. "You can ask Kaia any question Jason wants. But do not ask about Companions or Vilkas or Kaia's past."

Jason nodded feverishly. "Y-yes Kaia."

She turned, sighing. He watched her for a while as she stared up at the sky. They were along the outskirts of the village, near the wall that surrounded the place. Finally Kaia turned back to him. "I…am sorry for getting angry," she said, her tail flicking. She swallowed. "Kaia has learned to not dwell on past…coming here has stirred up old pain." She shook her head, her hands clenching. "Enough talk. Let us head out Jason. Are you sure you are ready?"

Jason almost laughed, but instead it turned out to be a grimace. "As I'll ever be."

Kaia nodded, and just like that, they walked out of the city and into the wilds of Skyrim. Kaia bought a new horse, returned the Khajiit caravan's clothes, and then helped Jason mount Dusty. He took one last look over his shoulder at the city, and then Kaia snapped the reins, and Jason followed her away from the city of secrets and mysteries. Who was Vilkas? Who were the Companions? And why was Kaia so angry after going there?

He shook his head and patted Dusty's mane.

Sooner or later, he knew he would find out.

* * *

**Hi guys, sorry, I know this is a super long chapter, but it's because I combined two chapters because they were both pretty short. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and now I'm starting to add in a little bit of romance, so things will get interesting. One thing I want to make clear though is that there will be no romantic feelings between Kaia and Jason, because she's waaaay older than him.**

**I hope you guys like the story so far! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Darkness Dwindling**

"Hold here!" Kaia shouted over her shoulder, and Jason yanked the reins back, jerking Dusty to a halt. He whinnied in protest, but stopped. Kaia hopped off of her new horse, a beautiful chestnut mare that she named Baron, and tied him to a tree. She motioned for Jason to do the same, and she pulled out a map.

Jason swallowed as he looked at the reins and then at the tree. Honestly, he hadn't even had the guts to tell Kaia that he had never even ridden a horse before a few moments ago. The only reason he knew briefly what to do was by paying close attention to what Kaia was doing when they were riding to Whiterun. And TV.

How was he supposed to tie up the reins?

He saw Kaia look up briefly from her map, and he hurriedly tied the reins in a quick knot that he knew was going to be a pain to untangle later. He gave a tug though, and he knew that Dusty wouldn't be going anywhere.

He approached Kaia to see that she was still staring at her map, her brows furrowed together in concentration. She looked up only briefly before eying her map again.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, her and she shook her head, rolling it up and putting it in her satchel.

"Kaia is just making sure that we are on right path. We are," she said smiling with child-like excitement that Jason had never seen on her before. She started ahead.

"W-wait, where are we going?" Jason asked stumbling after her.

"To new place," Kaia answered plainly. "Kaia is map-maker. I find old places, new places, dangerous places, and safe places, and mark them on map. I had made a good profit from my last Dwemer map…" She growled her tail flicking. "But now there is no more gold left. So we continue."

Jason swallowed, and nodded, following Kaia as she walked off of their earlier path and toward a clearing.

"So…this is what you do? Your job?" Jason asked, and Kaia nodded, walking smoothly though the tall grass that seemed to flow around her. Jason however, was having a difficult time trying to wade his way through.

"Jason is correct. One day, Kaia will be the world's first ever Khajiit mapmaker of Skyrim. I will mark everything that needs to be known. Temples, ruins, Dwarven sites, caves, even dragon burial grounds!"

Jason stopped cold. "D…dragons?"

Kaia stopped, looking over her shoulder. "Just old burial grounds. Relax Jason; no one has seen a dragon in hundreds of years. They are extinct."

Jason blinked. Wasn't the whole point of the Skyrim game to kill dragons? That was what his friends had always talked about.

"What about the Dragonborn?" Jason asked, quoting something his friends had said.

Kaia stiffened. "We don't talk about such things Jason. It's bad luck. But even Dragonborns are gone."

Suddenly everything made sense. The Dragonborn in the games were always the people _playing_ the games. As far as Jason knew, this game wasn't being "played" while he was in it. How could it? If it accounted for every person playing this game, there would be Dragonborn running around everywhere!

Now if only he could figure out how HE got here.

Kaia turned back around, scowling and jarring Jason from his thoughts. "If only they had taken their shouts with them. Maybe Skyrim wouldn't be in a civil war, and Ulfric," Kaia said spitting harshly, "wouldn't be on the throne."

"A w-war?" Jason stuttered.

Kaia nodded. "Between the rebel Stormcloaks who support Ulfric, and the Imperial Soldiers."

"Which side are you on Kaia?" Jason asked.

"Neither. Kaia does not support Ulfric or Tullius. War is war. There are no right sides of wrong sides, only death and pain. It is the one thing that people fall too to solve their problems, but it does not solve anything. Bitter resentment and revenge do nothing but feed fires of hate."

She looked over at Jason, a fire gleaming in her eyes. "And hate is the thing of Daedras."

Jason opened his mouth to answer her, but suddenly Kaia clamped a hand over his mouth and pushed them both to the ground.

They landed with a thud, Kaia on top of Jason, and he winced as her armor pressed against him. Her mouth was close to his head, and her breathing was quick and nervous. He could feel her heartbeat against him, and her black hair tickled his cheek.

Needless to say, Jason's face was flushed a bright scarlet red. He had never dated a girl, let alone be _this_ close to one.

"K-Kaia, what's-"

"Shhh!" she whispered harshly. Then Jason heard a sound like the creaking of an old door or snapping wood. A rattling sound, that seemed eerie and creepy despite the sunlight.

Jason and Kaia held perfectly still, and Jason felt the sense of fear overpowering. He heard footsteps and the sound of grass being moved.

It sounded like it was right in front of them. If they took one more step…

They would be able to see Kaia and them.

Very very slowly, Kaia moved her arms and pulled something out from her satchel. A dagger and she looked ready to use it. Jason remembered that he had one tucked in his pocket as well, but the very thought of having to use it made him nauseous.

This really wasn't the best place for him to be.

"Must have just been my imagination," a voice said, definitely male, and then the sound of rustling grass and creaking dimmed before stilling.

Kaia scowled, moving slightly so that she was no longer on top of Jason, but she still remained pressed to the ground, and Jason followed her example. "Necromancers and skeletons."

Jason gulped. "S-skeletons? Necromancers?"

Kaia nodded, her tail flicking over him. "The dark worshippers; bringers of the dead to do their bidding. They are fools to meddle in dark arts that are not supposed to be known to man."

Kaia put her dagger away and pulled out her bow. She pulled herself up to sit on her haunches and peek just barely over the grass. Her bow was beautiful; a smooth piece of wood that was black and etched with symbols and markings. Her arrows were steel, and she held it in front of her sideways to get a better aim. Her arm muscles flexed, and she drew back her arrow, and then let it go in one swift movement. Almost instantly, a shattering noise sounded, and then a shrieking sound from the necromancer. Kaia leapt forward, bashing her bow against the man. With an "oof" his breath left him, and Kaia pulled back another arrow. Jason's eyes widened in horror as she released her arrow.

"Kaia! WAIT!" he said, darting forward, but it was too late. It shot into the man in black robes with a sickening sound, and the man coughed up red blood and then went limp. Kaia stared at him for a moment, and then bent down. She straightened a moment later, and Jason realized that she had searched his pockets.

And removed the arrow and put it back in her quiver.

The blood wasn't even cleaned off of it.

Jason stumbled backwards, and then tripped over something. He fell backwards, and then screamed, scrambling away from the skull of a skeleton. Jason hacked several times, covering his nose, and then threw up everything in his stomach. He gagged, hacking and clutching his stomach. The smell of death was overpowering, and Jason couldn't even glance over his shoulder without throwing up again. He sat there hunched over, his fingers digging into his knees as he shook.

Something gentle rubbed his back, and Jason looked up to see Kaia looking down at him, her feline eyes filled with concern. "Jason? Boy, are you all right? What is wrong?"

"W-what is wrong?!" Jason stuttered. He tore away from her grasp, his eyes staring at her in horror. "Y-you _killed _him Kaia! You _murdered_ him…oh my God, all that blood…"

Kaia looked partly ashamed, and rubbed the back of her head. "Jason, these are hard times for all people in Tamriel. I'm not proud of what I've done…what I do…but it is kill or be killed Jason," she said, as though she were explaining something for the first time to a child, like that Santa Clause of the Easter Bunny wasn't real or something.

"No! That…that's not Ok Kaia! That's not…God, you talked about war and the violence and how killing people was evil…how are you any different Kaia?!" Jason shouted, tears now streaming down his face. "How can I trust a word you say?! You KILLED someone! He could have had a family, a wife, _kids!"_

"You think I like it boy?!" Kaia shouted back. "You think I like what I have to do to survive every day?! You think I don't know these things?! Every day I do! But I have to do these things Jason. That is how this world is. I don't know what cushy life you have lived; eating on silver platters and gold goblets, but this isn't that life! Now I'm trying to help you, but you can't go calling Kaia the bad guy!"

"I…I just can't…" Jason sobbed, and he hacked again, but this time had nothing left. Kaia approached him again, but he shook his head. Her eyes blazed in frustration and fury, but she didn't say anything else.

After a few more minutes of shuddering in the grass, Jason stood. He wiped his eyes, and kept his back to Kaia and the body.

"Can…can we just go now? Please?"

Kaia sighed, and walked forward. At first Jason thought that she was leaving him, but she looked over her shoulder briefly and Jason darted forward to catch up.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a few weeks everyone! I've come down with an awful cold, and it set me behind. The postings for this story will probably slow a bit to once a month now, because I like to write about two or so chapters ahead of time, and I'm catching up. So sorry if everything slows for a bit, but I promise, I have a lot of plans and surprises for this story and won't give up on it. So please don't give up on me either! :D R&R, and please give your own suggestions, comments, and/or corrections.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Broken Innocence **

Jason remained silent the whole time he followed Kaia on horseback. They traveled for a while; Kaia repeatedly checking her map, but finding nothing. After a whole day of travel and no result, Kaia stopped, pulling them deep into the forest.

Jason couldn't even find the strength to look at her. His eyes stayed to the ground, focusing on one step at a time, trying to tell himself that every step was another step closer to home. He swallowed. That was the one thing he needed to focus on. Getting home to his dad, his life, his friends…a world where people don't kill one another every day. Where TV is normal, not skeletons and necromancers.

"Stay here, Kaia is going to scan ahead and get some dinner and make sure no witches or trolls are nearby," she said, and Jason nodded wordlessly. She stared at him for a moment, looking like maybe she was going to say something, but then she just turned and walked away.

Jason sat down and clutched his knees close to his chest, resting his chin on top of them. He sat close to his horse, Dusty, and tried to block out the world for just a moment. He felt a cool breeze and the sound of wind brushing through leaves. He heard wolves howl in the distance, and he bit his lip to keep from crying again. He wondered briefly how one of his friends would have handled this situation. Tyson, his best friend, would have no doubt leaped into the situation with eagerness to prove himself as a hero and partake in something that was extraordinary. But Jason wasn't like that. He didn't like action, or adventure, or intense situations. Heck, one time when they were forced to bungee jump on a school trip he fainted!

Why was all of this happening to him? This wasn't a dream; that much Jason was sure of. Dreams are never this vivid, this real, and you always wake up. Unless, maybe Jason was in a coma or something. Maybe there was some sort of accident and his mind had placed him in some alternate reality. If that was the truth, then where was he truly? Was he lying in some hospital bed, attached to numerous wires and tubes buzzing and humming just to keep him alive? Was his father at his side, or were his meticulous ways getting the better of him?

Bushes ahead of him rustled, and Jason whimpered. Dusty seemed completely obvious, but Jason wondered if those wolves he had heard earlier had come to find their next meal. In the real world, wolves would never have been so aggressive, but Jason could only imagine what they would be like in the world of Skyrim.

However, it was only Kaia that emerged from the brush, a dead rabbit in her hand. Jason only clutched his knees tighter to him, and avoided her gaze.

She regarded him as if he weren't even there, and started gathering some nearby wood for a fire. When she had gathered a good amount, she grabbed two rocks from her pack, and smashed them together again and again until a spark caught on the wood. She blew gently, and the flames fed on her oxygen and soon a warm crackling fire was before them. Kaia cooked the rabbit, and offered Jason a leg.

He started to refuse, but his stomach growled and he grabbed it, grimacing.

He took a hesitant bite, willing his body into thinking it was chicken. Maybe it would be like in the movies, where everything tasted like chicken! He chewed, swallowed, and gagged, coughing.

Nope. Definitely does NOT taste like chicken.

"We are safe for the night."

Jason looked up to see Kaia staring at the fire with a ferocious intensity. She tore her gaze from the flames, and met his eyes. Her feline eyes reflected the fire's glow with an unnatural flicker, and Jason shifted his position under her stern gaze.

"The wolves have gone; they were across the river and will not cross the water tonight. No trolls are near, and spriggons don't live this close to civilization. Jason….." Kaia looked like she was about to say more, but then she closed her mouth and stared back at the fire, deciding against it. He knew what she was thinking about. It was the same thing he was still thinking about, the thing that was haunting him.

Jason still couldn't believe what she had done. She killed that man so easily and without hesitation that it scared him to death.

But she had done it to protect them. Jason shook his head, fighting back tears when he pictured her ripping out her arrow from that man's body.

He kept telling himself that it was just a game, it didn't matter.

Somehow that only made it worse.

Jason felt something brush against him, and he looked up to see that Kaia had moved over beside him and had draped a blanket over him. She still didn't meet his eyes, and Jason knew that although Kaia felt that what she did was justified, she felt bad. She was looking for Jason's forgiveness. He saw all of these emotions pass her face as she stared at the fire, along with frustration at herself, no doubt over the fact that she was feeling guilt. If she had killed that man with such ease, she had probably done it before. Which meant she'd never had a problem until now.

"Kaia cannot apologize for what she did, or Jason would be dead," she said quietly, interrupting his train of thought. He looked at her, and she continued. "But I am sorry that this is the way things are, Jason."

Jason closed his eyes. "They shouldn't be."

They sat in silence for a while. Again, Jason wondered if he could trust Kaia, if maybe it wasn't the best decision to stay with her.

But if not her, then who? She was the only one who seemed willing to share what little she had with someone she barely knew. Jason didn't know why Kaia was being so helpful in the first place, but she was. Whether he liked it or not, he had to stay with her. He couldn't survive this place on his own. Even with the weapons she had bought him, he wouldn't make it a day. There was just too much he didn't know.

Jason swallowed, and gave Kaia his best reassuring glance. He didn't agree with what she did, and no doubt would do to survive, but she was Jason's only chance of getting home.

Then maybe he could start to forget that any of this had ever happened.

Suddenly, Jason looked up to see that Kaia had pulled a flute-like instrument out of her bag. It was straight, and wooden, and had about five holes in it. Jason didn't really see Kaia as the musical type, and he wondered if she was going to toss it into the fire for extra wood, but instead she put it up to her lips and began to play.

A sweet melody blew out, a lingering tune that seemed to be harmonized with the wind and the crickets. It was a high flute, and Kaia played it with ease. Note after note, melody after melody, a haunting song that seemed to cause the air around them to seem softer and at the same time, beautifully sad. Dusty whined behind Jason, and nudged him with his muzzle. Apparently Kaia does this often.

When the song was done, Kaia drew the flute from her lips and placed it back in her bag, staring back at the fire like nothing had happened.

"That was beautiful Kaia," Jason complimented her, but her gaze didn't waver.

"A lullaby from Elsywhere, my home," she said quietly. "My mother used to sing the words to me every night. When she died, I would sing it to the other children to help them fall asleep. That was a long time ago, but even now I always play it before I rest."

"There are words to it?" Jason asked.

"Aye," Kaia said.

"Would you…would you sing them for me?" Jason asked.

Kaia closed her eyes, almost in pain, and swallowed. Jason pulled back, confused as to why she seemed to be hurting, and started to turn away when he heard her start to sing.

_"Moonlight and tender stars,_

_Guide you through the night._

_It's cold and it's lonely,_

_Let your feet wander on._

_May your roads lead you to warm sands,_

_May your heart lead you on,_

_Let your weary feet rest at last,_

_You are now home._

_The pain and the sorrow,_

_They are now gone._

_Close your eyes and let the peace_

_Finally come._

_May your roads lead you to warm sands,_

_May your heart lead you on,_

_Let your weary feet rest at last,_

_You are now home._

_My darling, my tender dear,_

_It's time for me to go,_

_Don't you cry for me,_

_I'll see you at home."_

Jason thought that Kaia's flute playing was beautiful, but her voice was something else. Her accent had all but disappeared when she had started to sing, and it was high and light. Only when she reached the end of her song had her voice cracked at the last line.

But Jason didn't think it was because of the high notes.

He turned back to look at Kaia, but she had sunk into her sleeping pack and had her back to him, and obvious sign that she didn't want to talk.

Jason slipped into his own sleeping pack, and tried to get as warm as possible without getting too close to the fire.

"Thank you Kaia."


End file.
